It's More Than Just a Game
by EtomeMeshoAntosai
Summary: Peeta's feelings for Katniss are starting to fade away after the first games. He soon develops new feelings for a hunter one day when they go for a swim. PeetaXGale. BOY on BOY dont like dont read . Rating will proably change later
1. Prologue

**A/N: LOL well I was at school bored and started to write this story. Maybe this proves how lonely I am! ~ Heh ! Haven't updated in a while lately sorry about that! My personal life has gotten really lonely but full at the same time. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this story and review! If it gets popular enough I'll post Chapter 1! :D So for now tell me how you enjoy the Prologue ~ **

**Pairing: PeetaXGale**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HUNGER GAMES I WISH**

* * *

**It's More Than Just a Game **

**Peeta's P.O.V. **

Well here I am back home. Katniss' and I survived the 74th Annual Hunger Games. All the "Star-Crossed Lovers" show was put to a rest, since for now, camera's haven't shown up since the two of us moved into our new homes in the Victor's Village.

But, I really did love that girl, Katniss Everdeen. But once we were back on the train coming home, I realized all she was doing was giving a good show. That's all it was, a show. After all of that, The Girl on Fire's flames were dimming in my heart. Although, I did have love for this other hunter.

Ever since we got back into District 12, things changed. I've been pushing Katniss away and she still hasn't come to see me. But, I have been getting closer and closer to someone else, Katniss' "cousin" Gale. He comes around a lot lately, we talk about anything and sometimes he lets me draw himself.

Soon we won't be able to see each other a lot because he is going off to work in the mines like the rest of the guys who needed to make some money. I offered him to stay with me but he refused because, his family and Katniss don't know about us becoming friends. They all assumed me and him would be some kind of profound enemies of some sort, fighting over her, Katniss. But it turns out we had some things in common. He took me into the woods once, it reminded me of being back in that woody arena, back in the games. He took me to this little river to swim, and that's when I was sure of my feelings.

That day I realized how strong and firm my feelings toward him were. It was the day of my birthday that day, he came over and I cooked some soup. Although it was a bit bitter, we still ate it with some nice loaves of bread I had made. After we finished the meal he surprised me with a vanilla cake, from my family bakery. I'd never had any before or I would get scolded by mother. To my surprise they were actually very good.

Then we went off to the woods, the lake. Wait. We're going to swim! I totally forgot I can't swim with this new leg. Well, who knows? I could at least try… Suddenly a thought of Gale coming to scoop me up in the water, half naked came to me. Maybe drowning wouldn't be so bad. My face flushed from the thought of being that close to him. But I wasn't sure why, we got to the little lake, Gale and I both stripped down to out boxers, since here in 12 no one swims so we don't get any kind of clothing for that.

From what I can remember, Gale and I went in, swam and I went under and I couldn't remember anything after that. It seemed I was out for a little while but, when I opened my eyes Gale's mouth was on mine. I had to think hard to process what was happening right now. Gale was kissing me? No, not kissing. Then I realized, that's it! I drowned. So, then, this is not a kiss but CPR.

I moved to signal I was conscious again. I could feel my face was red, and Gale got up. I thanked him and I couldn't keep myself from staring at his body. He was so perfect, not perfect but, perfect in ways. His muscular arms and toned body. He offered to carry my home and of course, I accepted it. I snuggled my face into his chest and drifted off to sleep. I thought to myself "Maybe I really do love him…"

**End Of Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: ANND I hope you all liked it! :D LOL maybe the rating will change once this story gets going. ;3 :D SO if you liked it or want something to happen REVIEW? :D Lol I know it's a short simple prologue but I can make it good if you want :D LOL no one talks here because it is just Peeta's memory LOL , just in case you were wondering ~ **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well since you guys enjoyed the little prologue, here's chapter 1! LOL sorry if it's a little bad ~ I haven't written for about a year now, D: But I got the spirits up to keep writing because it's something I love to do! LOL & This takes place AFTER the Hunger Games and Before Catching Fire, so just in between :D How many of you saw the movie? LOL I LOOVE PEETA ;D LOL well without further ado , here it is ! :D**

**Pairing: PeetaXGale**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE BOOKS I WISH**

**~ Its More Than Just a Game ~**

Chapter 1:

Peeta's P.O.V

_"Gale..." I slowly breathed as his face got closer to mine. "Peeta its okay I know you want this..." He whispered right into my ear. I stopped the little struggle I was giving him when he first had gotten on top of me. He took his shirt off and tied my hands together with it. "G-Gale, n-no we can't do this here..." He was ignoring my soft cries of defeat, and lifted my shirt up above my chest. He made his way back to my face and run his lips onto mine, "Mmph~" I couldn't do anything to stop him. I noticed something wet was trying to open my lips up, his tongue. I-I did want this, just not here, not now. I gave in to him and parted my lips, his tongue meeting with mine._

_Knock, Knock. _

I awoke from my dream, blushing. I found a shirt laying on a chair somewhere and put it on to go and answer the door, finding Gale. It's been about a month since he saved me. I really don't know how to repay him yet, but I'm sure I'll do it soon. "Gale!" I gave him a smile letting him inside. We both plopped onto the couch in the living room, "Are you hungry? I made some stew!" I went into the kitchen and got him a bowl of the soup. "You've gotten better at cooking Peeta" he gave me a small smile and chuckle.

He still doesn't know that I am in love with him. I haven't told him because I was afraid if Gale knew I was gay or something like that, he would feel uncomfortable around me and soon stop coming to see me at all. "Peeta? You okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah! Just spaced out, how about we watch some T.V.?" I flipped the television on but to be honest, I didn't really even like all of these stupid Capitol shows.

I went over and occupied the seat next to him. "You don't mind do you?" "No, it's okay like this." I looked into his eyes and smiled, "I just wish he knew..." Thinking to myself, from lack of sleep I struggled to keep my eyelids open and found myself leaning further and further off to the side, closer to Gale's broad shoulders. I could tell the shift in his body and found my head resting somewhere in his lap.

"H-Hmmn?" I could tell I was being moved to a different place, slung over Gale's shoulder. We were still in my house and were approaching my bedroom. He lied me down onto the bed softly not trying to wake me, although I was half way sleeping, and awake already. I just kept my eyes closed so he would be satisfied with his work, and then it was cold. I barely opened my eyes to see he was removing my clothes but, w-why was he doing this? He only left on my cotton boxers and he did the same to himself, and crawled into my bed with me. Of course, I didn't mind any of his actions but I was wondering why. I closed my eyes fully again and I felt a pair of strong, soft lips on my forehead "Goodnight Peeta." I felt Gale cuddle up with me and slowly he had fallen asleep.

I couldn't go to sleep, my mind racing thinking of any sorts of reasons why he was doing this. Does he really _love_ me? Could he? Whatever the reason I'll just pretend I was asleep the whole time, just to see what kind of reaction I would get out of him. Soon, I decided to enjoy this moment and I turned to where our faces were facing each other. His chest slowly rising then falling back down, I could feel his hot breath on my face, and his lips were slightly pursed open.

Underneath the covers was a totally different world. It was like back in the lake, but different our bodies much closer and exposed to each other. I examined his body up and down trying to memorize everything from his glorious body. I just wish all of this was mine, and for now it was. I came back up from underneath the blanket and Gale was still sleeping. I scooted in closer to his body and wrapped my arms around his body. He took a slightly different breathe, as sounding as he was awake. "_N-No! Is he awake?_"

Then it returned to the same breathing that he was doing when he was asleep, softer and longer breaths. I laid my head into the space between his jaw and shoulder, fitting perfectly. I smiled from this and looked up at his face. I pulled my head back and was moving in closer to the boy. Our lips were centimeters away, I felt his breath even hotter as I got closer and closer.

Finally I pushed _my_ lips onto _his._

I kept it just like this, afraid if I went any further he would wake. I pulled away finally and was blushing deeply from the action I had just pulled. "Gale…" I said aloud, "I love you…" I pulled his body closer to mine, no space in between the two of us at all. I put my arms around his body once more and his head found its way to the space where I had put mine on his shoulder. I-I think I felt his lips move, moving into a smile? I couldn't tell at all. Maybe it was just my imagination, I needed sleep.

I hugged him and stayed in this position, all night if I could say. I would want to stay here forever if I could; this was the most perfect place I had ever been in my life. I kissed the side of his head once more and finally felt sleep over take me. _Now this is what I call love. _

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: :D I hope you guys liked this chapter ! More reviews equals chapter 2! Tell me what you guys want to see and ill add it in, maybe. :P The next chapter will probably consist of Peeta finally confronting his feelings, so stay tuned! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! glad you all are liking the story so far ! ~ Sorry for the little wait ! Ive been a little busy lately since school's ending, it's getting a little hetic ^_^" ~ Heh , well theres not too much to say today so here you go ! :D**

**Pairing: PeetaXGale**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters nor make any kind of profit from the story.**

** It's More Than Just a Game **

**Peeta's P.O.V. **

"Hmmmn?" I groggly stated, just awaking from the night before. I looked to my side to see no Gale, I examined my room and found only his shirt slouched onto a chair. I removed the blankets to see my body uncovered, nothing but my boxers just how last night had went. I shivered from the cool air and pulled on a robe to get some warmth.

_Bang!_

I jumped from the noise, " W-What was that?" I whispered to myself, it sounded really close. I was sneaking around, which was weird because it was in my own house. I passed through the hall getting closer to the dining room.

I heard some movement in the kitchen, and I looked around the corner. There he was, it was just Gale. I went out from hiding "What happened?" "Oh, sorry some pans fell." He scratchedthe back of his head and let out a small chuckle.

My stomach had decided to inturrupt our conversation with a growl. "Hungry?" Gale asked with a small grin. I nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, I started cooking some spaghetti and within an hour it was finished.

"GALE!~ Foods ready!" I shouted and placed our plates onto the table. He walked in and started sniffing the air, "Smells great!" We both sat down and talk while eating the noodles.

I wasn't sure what we were talking about, I had my eyes fixated on his lips. They looked good pursed like that, just maybe less saucy, even more good if they were on mine. he was eating more of the spaghetti until there was none left on his plate,and i hoped he hadnt noticed that i was staring at his lips.

"P-Peeta..?" I snapped out of the haze , "Y-Yeah!"

I hoped he didn't notice i was staring at his lip the whole time..

"I-I've gotta get back home, i think i was gone too long this time." He started heading for his hunting coat layed on the couch and headed for the door.

I wanted him to stay, no I _needed_ him to stay. I realized last night was the first night that there was no nightmares. "Gale...!" I sprung up from my chair and caught him right at the door while he was putting his boots on his feet.

"Gale, Gale please stay..." I wrapped my arms onto one of his arms.

He stopped putting the boots on, "P-Peeta..." I cut him off, "Gale, I-I _love_ you."

His face was filled with sorrow and shock. "Peeta, im sorry, I-I can't be with you like this..." He slipped his boot on and kissed my forehead.

Tears were forming in my eyes, blurring my vision. I tried to hang on to him, he broke free from me and left the house.

I remembered what had happened last night. I wondered why he had done that stuff if he didn't even love me back...

"Maybe I really was sleepy..." The tears were falling now and I found my way to my couch. I lay on my side wetting the cushion with my tears.

I curled up with my knees onto my chest and cried. I've never felt this kind of pain, ever. Even when my name was drawn from the bowl that day.

I cried until i couldn't keep my eyes open. I was a mess.

**A/N: AHH, Sorry ! LOLOL , i think the next chapter will be in Gale's P.O.V ! ? ~ Sorry this took SO LONG! I was really caught up with alot ~ Heh ! I'm hoping I can get chapter 4 in alot faster! I hope this chapter was good! Heh ~ It gets better ;D**


End file.
